Katooni
Katooni was a female Tholothian Jedi youngling who lived during the Clone Wars. The Gathering Around 20 BBY, she, along with the best of her class of younglings, was assigned to travel to the Gathering on Ilum with Yoda and Ahsoka Tano to construct their lightsabers. The task was to find their own lightsaber crystal before the ice forms over the entrance, trapping them for one rotation. Katooni and the rest of the younglins ran in, and split up to search for their crystals. Katooni saw her crystal high up, hanging over the ledge. She climbed up and got it. After she got her crystal, she ran to get out of the ice caves. She fell through the ground, and landed into a small room, with no exit. One of the walls was transparent. Petro ran past Katooni and ignored her cries for help, then feeling guilty he went back for her. They both broke the ice wall by putting their hands on it and shattered it to peices using the Force. Petro told Katooni to go and leave him behind because he found his crystal. She went ahead and she got out. The ice melted all the way down and Petro was still in the ice caves. He then came bursting through the ice wall and it turns out the ice was just frozen water. Katooni and the rest of the rest of the younglings passed the Gathering and were ready to build their own lightsabers! A Test of Strength After passing the Gathering, the younglings went aboard the Crucible to construct their lightsabers. Professer Huyang was an expert at making lightsabers and has been aboard the Crucible for 150 years. Hondo Ohnaka figured that the Crucible would be an easy target to get the lightsabers from the younglings so he could sell them on the Black Market. While the younglings were trying to build their lightsabers, Hondo's men boarded the ship. Ahsoka Tano told them to get to the practice room by traveling through the vent system, close the door, while, Ganodi and Zatt would go to the cockpit and go into hyperspace to get suck the pirates out of the ship. Katooni and the rest of the younglings were heading to the practice room, while Petro divised a plan to ifght back at the pirates, using their surroundings. While fighting the pirates, Professer Huyang was damaged. The younglings were chased out of the vents and ran into Ahsoka. Ahoska ordered the younglings to get to the practice room while Zatt and Ganodi would go into hyperspace. The younglings got to the practice room. Ahsoka held off the pirates and gave the order to start breaking away from the ship. The pirates were gecked back into their own ship. After getting all the pirates in their own ship, Ahsoka gave the order to go into hyperspace. After giving the order, a pirate knocked Ahsoka into the pirate's ship, while the younglings went into hyperspace, leaving Ahsoka with Hondo and his men. Zatt and Ganodi disconnected the ship from Hondo's ship and went into hyperspace, but Ahsoka was left with the pirates by accident. Bound for Rescue After discovering Ahsoka was left behind with the pirates, the younglings contacted Obi-Wan Kenobi to come and help them rescue Ahsoka from Hondo's men. Obi-Wan's fleet was then ambushed by General Grievous's fleet. Obi-Wan couldn't leave until Grievous was delt with. Obi's ship however was destoryed so he couldn't help the younglings. The younglings were on their own. They landed on the planet Florrum to let the engines to the Crucible cool down or they would explode. While on the surface, Ganodi stayed with Professer Hyang and R2-D2 while the rest of the younglings went ot find Ahsoka. Ganodi stayed behind with the ship because she was the only who had pilot training at the Jedi Temple. The rest of the younglings went out to the landscapes to look for the pirate compound. The younglings found a circus traveling group lead by a Dug named Preigo. They joined the circus group because they were heading to Hondo's compound. When the younglings arrived, the younglings did exotic tricks, to distract the pirates, while Katooni rescued Ahsoka. One of the pirates saw that Ahsoka was being rescued, so the drunk pirates tried to shoot the younglings. The younglings got away, with Ahsoka, and the pirates pursered them. Appearances *The Gathering *A Test of Strength *Bound for Rescue *A Necessary Bond *The Wrong Jedi *Destiny Gallery Katooni closeup.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tholothians Category:Younglings